Iceland is my new home
by Danny-J-Fenton
Summary: just a story that appeared in my head and i decided to write it :/ i couldn't come up with a good enough title so this will have to do for now. rated M for latter chapters if you want them :/
1. Chapter 1

My life for the most part went well after I saved the world from the Disatroid four years ago. Yep you guessed it, im in grade twelve now. Sam and I broke up a long time ago, she said that it would be better to stay friends. So as time went on I fell in love with someone I didn't expect to, Dash Baxter. at first it was kind of weird to be attracted to someone who's bullied me all my life. Now your probably wondering if I confessed to him and how it happened, well actually it was Dash who confessed to me, he had invited me to one of his parties in grade ten at the end of the year, Sam and tucker were there too, and they knew I liked Dash. So when Dash came over and asked to talk to me privately they practically pushed me to him. Dash took me to the back yard to the dark area so no one would se us, at that I was confused about but I knew why when Dash suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me, I distinctly remembered hearing people cheering and he pulled away and smiled at me, I remember being in a daze and when I finally snapped out of it I turned and saw almost everyone at the party was outside and cheering. Well turned out they all knew Dash had a thing for me but they didn't know I liked Dash back, so when I looked back at Dash and smiled leaning up for another kiss they were shocked.

I heard several people say "About time" or "Finally they confess to each other" and even "I'm so proud" from Kwan for he had convinced Dash to confess to me.

The whole school knew by the next day about Dash and I. we dated for the remainder of the school year and saw each other often during the summer, it was during the summer that he found out I was Danny Phantom, he didn't care he love me all the same. But our relationship went downhill when a football game near the end of the Semester ended badly for the both of us. Dash had gotten hit hard by the other teams players, to say I was angry was an understatement. Sam had to literally hold he down so I wouldn't go kill the guy who hit Dash. I was allowed to go see him before he was put into the ambulance, he saw me and weakly reached for me saying my name. I wanted to just take his hand and tell him I was there. After he slipped back into unconsciousness they heard and asked if id like to ride with Dash, I immediately said yes and held his hand the whole trip till I had to let go. A few of is friends and the rest of the football team was there, Kwan had come over to see if I was ok, I told him I was. When I was allowed to see Dash he was awake and gave a confused and slightly annoyed look at me. He then glared and I stopped dead a shocked look on my face for I was almost beside his bed.

"What are you doing here Fenton" those words made me freeze completely. I asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I SEAMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING TO THE END OF GRADE NINE" he snapped at me, I flinched and backed up a bit with shock and dread in my eyes.

"But why do you care anyways Fenton, I don't even know why you're here, so get lost would Ya" He said looking out towards the window.

I looked down and clenched my fist trying to hold back the tears that were forming from the harsh words Dash had just said, he forgot about our relationship, he forgot he loves me, he's forgotten almost everything of his high school years. I knew Dash would be confused as to why I had looked up at him a sad smile on the brink of tears and running from the room and past the players. I know Kwan was calling me to know what happened but he found out soon enough. Kwan sees me as a little brother he never had so he was worried about what was going to happen to Dash and I now. After I had stopped outside the hospital doors I sunk down in a dark corner and cried, I don't know how long I was crying for, I knew that Kwan had found me and I told him what Dash had said to me and Kwan wasn't to happy and told me Dash had Amnesia. Kwan drove me home and I stayed locked in my room till the next school day. I didn't even go out to Ghost hunt, I think they knew I was unstable at the moment and decided not to be on the end of my anger. Dash was released and things returned to as normal as I could get at school. Not everyone knew about Dash's Amnesia and they were surprised to see me walk in alone with my head down a bit. I walked over to my locker opening it and being suddenly pushed inside, I had enough time to see that it was Dash before he slammed my door closed.

I sighed "Figures" and squirmed my way around so I was facing the front and someone opened it.

I didn't know who opened my locker but I fell out and was being asked several questions from the rest of the student body. I answered all there questions with one phrase.

"Dash has Amnesia, he doesn't remember past grade 9" they were all going to worry about me I know they are.

I currently hated that I had First with Dash and the fact we sat next to each other. I had taken my seat next to him and the usual bullying thing started again. Some times Dash did or said something that makes me think he's remembered, but he doesn't, so, I spent my last days of the first semester being shoved in my locker every period. Finals the next week weren't as bad, but now I sit at home on the few days we have out of school before the second semester and I received the most shocking news ever. This is how it went:

I was getting ready to go out and hang with Sam and Tucker for they were worried id start to have Vlad like habits, yeah like id become like that Frootloop, my mom stopped me just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Danny dear, I need to talk with you, could you stay for a few minuets please?" she asked and I sighed nodding. I think she going to talk to me about how to deal with the heartbreak I was having. Once Jazz and I were seated that's when my life changed for a second time and I dreaded the words that came out of my mothers mouth.

"WERE MOVING!" Jazz and I shouted at the same time.

"Yes, we got a job offer in Iceland" she said a hint of panic in her voice, I figured it was just she thinks we'll hate her and refuse to go.

"WERE MOVING TO ICELAND?" Jazz and I shouted again.

"When are we leaving?" I asked not really wanting to leave the town I was supposed to protect, and Dash. She looked at us both sadly.

"Before your next semester, we need to start packing tomorrow, all the big lab stuff will stay here, like the Ghost Portal, for well only be there for a few years and then we can come back" I wanted to yell, to scream, I'd be leaving behind my home, my only way into the Ghost Zone, my friends, and more importantly, I'd be leaving Dash behind, that thought made tears role down my face. I had to get out of the house, I told mom I was going to take a walk to clear my head. I walked a far bit away from where I wanted to go so I just walked in a different direction to get to Tucker's place. As I walked I was almost knocked over by someone.

"Sorry" I said and they turned, I walked past them, I heard them gasp but didn't bother stopping as I headed for Tuckers place. I didn't notice that Dash's house was across from where I had run into the person, nor did I see Dash watching me as I walked down the street. Once at Tucker's place I knocked on his door and he answered.

"Hey man, you don't look to happy, what's wrong? Is it about Dash again?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, its not about Dash, I need to talk to you and Sam together" I said sadly, he nodded and we headed to Sam's, once there I told them, They were just as shocked and furious as I was.

"Danny you cant leave, the town needs its hero" Sam practically yelled and Tucker nodded.

"Yeah man and what about Dash, you cant just leave him in the state he's in, its gonna hurt him when he remembers and comes to see you and you've moved out of the country" he said I just sighed and got up to leave.

"I don't really know how im going to manage it….but hey Phantoms a popular guy around the world so were ever town I end up living would probably be honoured to have me. As for Dash…" I looked down as I opened the door seeing him walking with his mom to the store.

"I have to let go….it will be harder on me than him" I looked back at them and they looked at me sadly as I walked out the door and headed home the opposite direction of Dash. The less I see of him the easier it will be for me to let him go.

* * *

AN: do you guys think i should continue to post the rest of the chapters or not? please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

well heres chapter 2 and little heads up, there is icelandic in this so the translation will be after it so it will look like: "Hallo" _Hello,_ kinda thing ok, oh and to the guest reviewer and others, this story has already been full written i just needed to separate it into chapters to post here, so if you suggested something i cant really do it since the story has already been written. but enough of me please enjoy the weirdness that has come out of my brain :) _  
_

* * *

The day before we had to leave Dash had walked by the house on his way to the store. he saw the moving trucks and came in to ask what was going on. I was in my room pulling all the things I had hid in the wall when I heard his voice. I jumped and accidentally made my arm tangible and it got stuck, I made my arm intangible again and grabbed the last item just as Dash walked past, he stopped and looked in. I picked up the box not seeing Dash yet. I took a step to the door looking up and froze. I felt the box fall from my hands for Dash was two steps away from me, he saw and caught the box and offered to carry it for me. Did he remember? Is he doing this to be nice on my last day here? Does he still forget and giving me false hopes? All this was running threw my head as I walked down the stairs behind Dash and I grabbed my coat off the rack. I paused and looked back at the basement door. I headed to the door and walked down the stairs to the lab. I walked up the now inactive Ghost Portal. I walked into it and felt content with a familiar rushing feeling flowing threw me. I smiled and listened to the faint sounds of ghosts swishing around.

"To big to move huh?" I heard someone say and I jumped whipping around to see Dash. My foot got caught on a wire and I put my hand on the wall to keep from falling. I heard the faint sound of humming and panicked looking to see where my hand was, it was right next to the ON button and the humming was just the furnace starting up. Dash must have seen my panic for he walked in and I took my hand away from the wall quickly. I don't need Dash to end up like I am and for me to lose my powers again. Dash grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat. I turned to look at him. My bangs had covered the right side of my face. he brushed it aside and my face flushed.

"Where are you going?" he asked me and I looked away.

"Iceland" I said. Dash stiffened a bit in my view. I looked up at him, he was frowning and I put my head on his chest forgetting that he doesn't remember about us being in love. I felt him stiffen again and hesitantly put his arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss wailing on ya Fenton" at that I chuckled a bit and pulled away from the embrace.

"I guess we should go back upstairs then?" I said and he nodded and I noticed that Dash never let go of my hand and asked if he could come to the airport with after making a call, that was when he had let go of my hand and my parents said it was fine. It was finally time to get on the plane and Dash was staying as close to me as he could before going threw security. Before I walked threw the door Dash stopped me. I looked up confused and saw Kwan walking up. When he reached me he patted my back and placed a hat on my head when Dash was not looking. I took it off to look at it and I gasped, my Phantom logo was on the hat. Kwan knew about me being Phantom since I told him about what Dash said and my secret just slipped out. He promised to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Dash.

"I came up with the idea, since you know, you might not get the chance to see it again" Kwan said and I smiled. Dash then walked up when Kwan left and he told me to close my eyes so I did in confusion keeping the hats logo out of his sight. I felt warmth on my back and arms so I opened my eyes to see Dash in just his black Shirt. I looked down at myself to see his letterman jacket hanging off my shoulders. I looked up at him with surprise.

"It's cold in Iceland Fenton, don't want ya frozen when you come back" he said, and I tried not to laugh at the fact I was already colder than ice. He then pushed me to the security area.

"Go on your plane is waiting for you" I smiled at him trying to hide my saddens.

Once I got threw security I put my arms threw the sleeves of his jacket and took in Dash's sent. I sat beside Jazz for the trip and half way threw she fell asleep on my shoulder and I moved her so she was a bit more comfortable, I leaned up against the plane's wall and she laid on my chest, since it was hot in the plane she was happy with the coldness my body gave off. I soon fell asleep as well but could hear a few people that would walk by to go to the bathroom comment on how cute we looked and though we were a couple probably. Jazz awoke to the plane landing and I awoke to the feeling of her body heat leaving my cold body, I woke up and she had got my things from the over head and I smiled. Once we got out we went to look for our parents at the luggage corral. It wasn't hard to miss a man in a bright orange jumpsuit. Once Jazz and I got there and helped with the luggage I notice many of the staff were staring at me in shock, and I just looked away. I saw that Jazz noticed too for she shrugged at me and I shrugged back. Once we got to our house most of our things were there already. The house came with all the furnisher already so we left ours back at Fenton works and strangely the big 'Fenton Works' sign was on this house too. Well there goes the chance at being normal. I headed up to my new room and saw my boxes were in there already. I sighed and fell back onto my bed staring up at the ceiling and slowly drifted off to sleep since it was night time back in Amity Park, the time change will take some getting used to. I awoke to my Ghost sense going off and I sat up quickly to see The Box Ghost pop out of one of my boxes.

I glared at him and he saw me "what are you doing here Box Ghost?" I said standing to get ready to go ghost, he just put his hands up and I raised a brow.

"I come in peace, I had heard you were moving and would not have access to our world. I didn't really feel like staying with all those guys. I hid in your boxes and followed you, I figured you might need a connection to the Ghost Zone" he held out something I thought Vlad had stolen from me.

"The infi map!" I said surprised and took it from is grasp "Thanks, I thought Vlad still had it."

"I had attacked him with my bubble wrap of doom and stole it while he was distracted for I knew it belonged to you, Danny Phantom" he said " if it is ok with you I would like to stay content and hidden within your moving boxes" I nodded.

"Sure let me get the stuff out first so you don't set off any ghost hunting gear by accident" he gulped and I unloaded that box first and placed everything in the wall again.

Once I finished un packing, the box ghost held true to his word and curled up like a kitten in one of the boxes I placed in the closet and stayed there the rest of the day. Eventually I had to go to school and they sent me the uniform, im not to keen on it really. a dress shirt with cuffs that go over the jacket, boys wore blue pants and red ties. Jazz had to wear the same shirt and jacket only she wore a blue tie and red ankle length skirt. Id rather wear my converse instead of the dress shoes and my normal pants than what I have to wear. The box ghost saw it and said he preferred my usual Fenton wear over the uniform, and truthfully Boxy and I became allies and eventually friends. My first day of school came and the Box Ghost offered to stay invisible and go with me for fear of my parents finding him, I agreed. As Jazz and I walked to our school I would see a lot of things that had to do with the King and Queen. I glanced at a poster while we waited for the light to change. The royals were throwing a remembrance for the lost Prince on the same day as my birthday. I shrugged and walked the rest of the way to school. Most of the time people were staring at me and I mean all the time. The students were whispering about me, most of the teachers stopped and stared at my face when they saw me walking threw the halls, which weirded me out and made me want to find my next class faster. Once I was in my next class and in a seat at the very back of the room I sunk into my chair and put my arm over my eyes. I heard someone walk up to me and I lifted my arm away from my face to see a girl standing there.

"Þú ert nýr krakki í lagi?" _You're the new kid right?_ she said and I nodded, I knew she spoke Icelandic but, I understood what she had said, weird? My first teacher was kind enough to speak in English for me after speaking in Icelandic. She sat down in front of me and I quickly glanced to were I knew the Box Ghost was.

"Ég heyrði að þú hefur komið frá Bandaríkjunum, er það rétt?" _I heard that you've come from America, is that right?_ I nodded again.

"Í raun, hvað bærinn ert þú?" _Really, what town are you from?_ I raised a brow at her and replied.

"Amity Park, hvers vegna?" _Amity Park, why?_ I then went wide eyed as I realized I spoke Icelandic, what the hell? She blinked surprised that I spoke there language and at where im from.

"Svo þitt frá heimili bænum í Hero, Danny Phantom, ó fékkstu alltaf að mæta honum, id gæti bara deyja til að hitta hann, hann er svo frábær og gott útlit. Mér er alveg sama hvað haters segja Danny Phantom er hetja " _So your from the home town of the hero, Danny Phantom, oh did you ever get to meet him, id could just die to meet him, he's so amazing and good looking. I don't care what the haters say Danny Phantom is a hero_ as she said all this I felt my face flushing a bit at the comments I was receiving, if only she knew that Danny Phantom was sitting right behind her.

"Ó já ég gleymdi að kynna mig, ég er Ásta Steilsson af leiðinni, og þú ert?" _Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ásta Steilsson by the way, and you are?_ she said.

"Danny Fenton" I said and I saw she was going to think my last name was Phantom.

"Þú hefur sama fornafn eins og Danny Phantom" _You have the same first name as Danny Phantom_ she said giggling and I smiled a bit.

"Já ég fékk að mikið heim líka" _Yeah I got that a lot back home too_ I said and the teacher walked in and we began the lesson.

As the rest of the day went by the girl followed me every where, I think she was starting to have a crush on me and asked if she could walk with me back home. I had said yes as to not be rude and we both met up with Jazz, I introduced them and told her Jazz was my older sister. I then noticed we were walking past a stone monument and I looked up to see my own face staring back holding up the world, I had to smile at that. Ásta saw that Jazz and I had stopped and were smiling at the statue, she saw I was smiling in pride and so was Jazz.

"You saved the world Danny, and I know you've heard me say it before, I'm gonna say it again. Im so proud of you, and without your idea to turn the world Intangible, none of use would be alive." she said and patted my head and I smiled.

"I know, but it wasn't just me, Sam and Tucker helped me come up with the 'how' part of turning the world Intangible, it was all three of us who saved to world, I just did the ghost power part" I said laughing as Ásta walked over to us and looked up at the statue of me.

"Hann er magnaður, er ekki hann?" _He's amazing, isn't he?_ she said and I nodded and we walked back to the new Fenton Works.

Ásta left and went home and I went up to my room to see Box Ghost curled up in his box asleep. I didn't sense when he left and came back home. The next day I grabbed the mail when I got home after Ásta walked me home again. I looked at one in a golden envelope and I raised a brow handing it to my mom before heading up to check on Boxy. When I came back down after changing back into my usual clothes I saw mom's eyes widened and dropped the envelope stumbling back. I gasped and went over to her.

"Mom, are you ok?" she looked at me than to the letter then back to me and she shook her head laughing.

"Yes dear im fine, its just surprised me who its from is all" she said and I nodded heading to the kitchen for something to eat. After dinner mom told us what the golden envelope was. I groaned and made my head fall onto the table.

"I hate dressing in a suit" I said and jazz raised a brow.

"At least you don't have to wear a dress" at that I snorted at her.

So we were invited to a ball thrown by the King and Queen of Iceland. The next day I told Ásta and she was exited for me and said that commoners getting a invite from the King and Queen were rare and that she also got an invite because of what her parents did, and frankly I don't even remember. I told her that my parents were scientist and we weren't really that low on the poverty line. She then offered to help me get ready for this ball thing, so here I stand facing the mirror with her out of the room to check on Jazz. The Box Ghost gave me a thumbs up, even if he was going to go as an invisible Ghost he still managed to clean up well, I was surprised when I saw him in a suit and his hair neatly brushed back, I gave him a thumbs up too. After we both exited my room I almost ran into Ásta as she finished with Jazz. She walked out and my eyes widened and she raised a brow.

"Too much?" she asked and even though she couldn't see the Box Ghost but we both shook our heads.

"You look fine Jazz, I was just surprised, you look good" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Little Brother" she said and we headed to the ball. I stayed in a corner with Jazz even though Ásta was invited too and wanted to dance, I told er I don't dance at all and last time I did it ended in disaster.

"Wanna go wander?" Jazz said as Ásta left to go get some drinks, I nodded.

"Yes, I Wanna get away from her, she's starting to act like a overshadowed Paulina when Kitty wanted revenge on Johnny 13" Jazz laughed a bit and we headed to the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

well heres chapter 3 reminder that translations for icelandic are _italics_

* * *

We came across the paintings of the past Kings and Queens. Jazz stopped to analyze them like she always does, I just kept walking and ended up down another hall. A painting caught my eye and I backed up to see it just as a guard came around the corner and Ásta coming from another. I was staring at this painting for a while that I never noticed them. I was staring at the painting of the current King and Queen, the King looked like me, ok a lot like me, which confused me a lot. I then looked at the newborn in the Queen's arms, ok this was getting weird, the baby also looks like me. The guard taped my shoulder and I jumped and turned to him just as Ásta grabbed hold of my arm. I saw his eyes go wide, his eyes sifted to the painting behind me then back to me about five times. Ásta also turned to look at the painting and I heard her gasp as she looked at me and back to the paining. the guard cleared his through and Jazz appeared from around the corner.

"Danny, what did you do this time?" I gasped in mock shock as I turned to her.

"Why Jazz, why would I ever do something wrong?" she raised a brow and gave me her usual look.

"Oh come on, you have no sense of sarcasm" I said and she rolled her eyes turning to the guard.

"Fyrirgefðu hvaða vandræði litli bróðir minn hefur valdið" _I'm sorry for any trouble my little brother has caused_ I glared at her.

" I didn't do anything though Jazz" I wined and she just grabbed my hand and dragged Ásta and I back to the ball room.

"Come on lets go find mom and dad and tear them away from some poor person as they talk about ghosts" at that I agreed and Ásta giggled not understanding a thing we were saying in English, god was she getting annoying.

We didn't see the guard run up the stairs to the throne room. Jazz was now flirting with someone and I was stuck with Ásta. I watched Jazz from the corner of my eye making sure another Johnny 13 kind of guy wasn't hitting on my sister. At that I frowned and got a sad look on my face and had a distant look in my eyes. I miss Amity Park and all the hours I put into Ghost Hunting. Ásta saw that there was something wrong and tried to talk to me about it. the King and Queen enter and walk my direction, Ásta sees them and sakes my arm and I snap out of my daze and see why she's trying to get my attention. Ásta curtsied in her dress. I swear im looking at me in 20 years when I see the king. I bow to them and straightened whispering to Jazz who just finished her curtsies as she came over to us.

"Never doing that again, that was embarrassing" she nodded in agreement. The Queen walked up to me trying to hide the shock on her face with a gentle emotion, I don't know why, but I feel safe by that.

She reaches out and moves my bangs a bit, I let her not wanting to be rude by pulling away. As the Queen is doing this I see mom over her shoulder. Mom goes paler than my Ghost half and she clings onto dad who looks equally as pale. I saw the Box Ghost floating around dancing to the music having a good time. I look back at mom and her legs give out and she collapses, Jazz and I gasp and Ásta grabs my hand shocked.

"Afsakið okkur Tignarstöðu þína" _Excuse us your highness_ Jazz said as she pulled Ásta and I to mom by then Ásta let go of my hand and we were all running to her.

"Mom are you ok?" Jazz asked as dad is kneeling by mom trying to help her up.

"What happened to mom, dad?" I ask, he looks at me slight relief on his face when I said mom and dad to them, why? I felt Ásta kneel next to me

"Er mamma allt í lagi þín?" _Is your mom ok?_ Ásta asks and I look at dad.

"She's alright champ, she got over heated. Not used to wearing a dress you know" he said and I laughed a bit.

"Just like you and suits dad" he smiled.

"I still feel like a penguin" he said and mom grabbed my hand and I looked down at her seeing her staring with a glare and panic in her eyes.

I look up to see who she's looking at. The Queen and King are standing directly behind Jazz and having a glaring contest with my parents. Jazz and I backed away not wanting to be in the cross fire. I pulled Ásta with us as things were starting to get bad, I really didn't want to have to run away and use myself as Phantom as a distraction for my parents to get out of this mess. I heard several whispers and many people were staring at me, is there something on my face or something? I mean come on. Ásta and Jazz heard them too and stayed close to me.

"You, so you are the ones" the King said in broken English pointing a finger at them.

"You are the ones responsible for the crime that happened 17 years ago" Jazz and I both looked over at them in shock.

"You committed a crime?" Jazz said in a whisper. I grabbed her hand and Ásta took hold of my other one. They both laced their fingers with mine and squeezed tight, I didn't feel it on either hand.

"The crime is of the kidnapping of prince Daniel, my son" he then turned to look at me, a lump formed in my through and I stared wide eyed at them and so did Jazz. Ásta was confused as to why the King was looking at me for I never told her my full name was Daniel.

"You cant prove he's yours" mom yelled, at this the King turned to her.

"There was key on a necklace that he was wearing since birth that was taken with him" at this I gasped in shock.

"The key had white crystals imbedded into it, it is in the form of an old key from the medieval time." I was now clinging to Jazz.

I tightened my grip on her hand and Ásta let her hold go on my other one. My now free hand moved on its own placing itself over where the key lay on the necklace I wore. I remembered Dash asked about it once when we were swimming in the lake at his cottage during the summer we first started dating. I had told him I've had it forever and never bothered taking it off for I couldn't't figure out how to get it off.

"I have the feeling you never gave the key away for it's to valuable and would be traced back to you if we ever found it on an auction site. Plus we made it so that it could not come off of him, ever, despite the long chain" the Queen finally spoke up.

That's when my mind shattered and memories came flooding in. I gasped and let go of Jazz clutching my head taking a few steps back running into a chair. Jazz and Ásta tried to catch me but I ended up falling over into it anyways. I lay there and waited for the sudden memories to stop. Once they did I sat there taking deep breaths, deeper than when I had to use my Ghostly Wail. The room fell silent and the only thing I could hear was the heals of Jazz and Ásta walking around the couch to get to me. I looked up and saw Boxy floating there with worry on his face as he floated down next to Jazz and Ásta but stayed invisible to human eyes.

"I cant believe you would do such a thing" I heard Jazz say to our, no, her parents as she held me close to her.

"I'm disgusted at you. I bet I was kidnapped to then huh?" she said with such venom Boxy and I actually looked at her with wide eyes and our mouths hanging open. I then look over to who I thought were my parents, they were cuffed and had angered looks on their faces directed to the King and Queen.

"Taka þá í burtu, munum við bregðast við þeim síðar" _Take them away, well deal with them later_ the King said to his guards. I looked back at Jazz who was crying now. I embraced her and let her cry into my shoulder. Ásta stayed where she was and stood there in silence I could see the confusion as to what just happened flowing in her eyes. What will Jazz do now? Her parents are in jail, she's lost a brother…no she wont lose me, I wont let it happen.

"No matter what Jazz, your still my sister" I said to her. She looked up and smiled whipping away the tears smudging her makeup.

"You'll always be my little brother Danny" I smiled back at her and wiped away more of her tears.

"Svo héldu þeir nafnið þitt ég sé" _So they kept your name I see_ I heard the King say back in Icelandic. Jazz and I looked up at him.

"Við sem heitir þú Daníel ef þú hefur ekki heyrt mig þegar ég sagði að áður en" _We named you Daniel in case you didn't hear me when I said that before_ at that I chuckled a bit.

"Ég gerði aldrei eins og að vera kölluð Daniel sem er hvers vegna ég breytt því að Danny" _I never did like being called Daniel that's why I changed it to Danny_ I said and they smiled. I looked up at them again but confused and scared.

"Er ég virkilega sonur þinn?" _Am I really your son?_ I asked and they nodded.

"Þú lítur nákvæmlega eins og pabbi þinn" _You look exactly like your father_ the Queen said. I then reached down my shirt pulling at the chain that hung around my neck revealing the key they mention was stolen with me. They blinked surprised.

"Alltaf síðan ég var lítil ég hef borið það, ég hef aldrei tekið það burt og ég vildi veit ekki hvernig á að" _Ever since I was little I've worn it, I've never taken it off and I frankly don't know how to_ I said and laughed a bit.

And well you get it, I'm the lost prince, Jazz is living with us as per her request, and I don't have to deal with Ásta hanging off my arm when I go to school for she told me she shouldn't hang with a prince because her parents didn't want her to. It was fine with me but now I had a tough decision to make, do I tell Sam and Tucker this or not. I ended up not telling them, it was to soon and im still getting used to the royal life. My parents let me finish off my schooling at the school I was attending. On the walk home one day I was crossing the street when I saw Sam and Tucker talking to Jazz, a huge smile found its way to my face and I knew there were guards keeping an eye on me but I didn't care. I ran the rest of the way across the street and they saw me and I hugged them both at the same time. I saw one of the guards that was hiding around the corner tense up. I was literally freaking and smiling as I hugged them and talked with them. They told me the class came to Iceland as a senior trip not knowing I had moved here. I told Jazz to tell mom and dad I was going to hang with my friends and show them around, she smiled and nodded heading back to the palace. I know that a guard stayed close to me as I showed Sam and Tucker around. We eventually came to the statue Tucker had designed and suggested they put in the capital of each nation. We stood there looking at it and talking about that day. And since there was snow on the ground we all ended up going to the park and had a snow ball fight. We threw snow at each other and laughed, Tucker and I getting hit in the face several times by Sam, we both got a few good sots at Sam too for pay back. It started to get dark and since we were closer to the palace than the hotel I told them they could stay at my place, I figured it was time to tell them. Once we got to the palace gate and I stopped to open it Sam and Tucker gave me weird looks as I pushed the rest of the gate open and walked in. I waved Sam and Tucker to follow, they were clearly confused. Sam told me this wasn't a good idea to sneak into the palace as we got up to the door. I just smiled at them and opened the door and found Jazz walking by no doubt heading to the library. Sam and Tucker were extremely confused now but followed me as I walked in and handed my coat the man by the door.

"Velkominn heim ungi herra" _Welcome home Young Master_ he said and I thanked him and he took Sam and Tuckers jackets too and went to hang them in the closet.

I took their hands and lead them up to my room. Once there I flopped down onto the bed and sigh as they now were asking me questions after I told them.

"Yes guys, I'm really the lost prince" I tell them and I sit up to see there reaction, there completely speechless, and I see the gears of ideas turning in Tuckers head.

"No Tucker, whatever your thinking, no" I said to him.

"Aw man" he pouted and crossed his arms and Sam and I laughed.

" I might as well tell my parents your hear and to prepare meals for 2 extra people, and yes Sam ill tell them you're an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian. And ill tell them You favor meat Tuck" he wooed and we all laughed as the door opened and my parents were there, we didn't hear them we were laughing to hard.

"Yep I can still remember when Sam changed the menu and the Lunch Lady went after her" Tucker said and Sam glared at us while we laughed.

"Not funny guys" she said crossing her arms still glaring.

"Sorry Sam" I said as I laughed and fell of the bed landing in a very painful position on my neck and shoulders.

"You ok dude?" Tucker had asked me and I nodded and I saw my parents watching from the door.

I paled a bit and tried my best to get into the right position. I heard my mother giggle and I saw Sam and Tucker look over as I finally got into and upright position. I introduced them to each other. Tucker told them they were on a school trip and my parents had a sudden brilliant idea that I hated. My parents ended up throwing a party for the class and forced me to go, I told them I didn't want to be seen as the prince in front of everyone else, Sam said shed be interested to see what id wear and asked if anything Goth was acceptable to my parents. My mother nodded she liked the Goth fashion but couldn't wear it that often. Sam and my mom became good friends and they went to my moms room to look for something to wear for the ball the next day. Dad took Tuck and I to look for things to wear too. Tucker and I ended up picking the same styled outfit but in different colors, his was a soft yellow like his usual yellow shirt, and I had a soft blue that was close to the color of my eyes. Sam got back but wouldn't tell us what she was wearing. The next day my parents contacted Mr. Lancer and told them they could come pick a outfit to wear. Even Boxy showed up and I told Sam and Tuck about how Boxy and I became friends and such. We all stayed hidden in my room, my Prince secret was only told to those who knew my Phantom secret minus Kwan. Boxy entertained us till my mom came in to tell us to get ready, she left taking Sam with her. Tuck and I changed into our 'princely like outfits' as Tucker had called them. We both looked over ourselves in the mirror and Tuck took a picture for a memory to look back on and laugh at when were older.

* * *

yes i have a weird mind as i know your all going "wtf just happened"


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i didnt post this yesterday, but here it is now

reminder Icelandic translations are in _italics_

* * *

Dad came to get us when it was time and we met Sam out in the hall, Tucker and I had to stop and look over Sam, she looked like a completely different person and I saw Tucker blush out of the corner of my eye and Sam was too, I looked at them both with a raised brow.

"Is there something im missing here?" I said and they both snap out of it and tell me no, I just stare at them and sigh giving up cause I knew they wouldn't tell me till they wanted to. When we got to the ball room it was filled with my current classmates and my old classmates.

"Great" I said noticing Ásta right off the bat. Sam and Tuck look at me.

"You see that girl over there" I said pointing at Ásta and they nod.

"She is a bigger Phantom fan than dash and she stales me and I think she wants to date me because she wont stop hanging off my arm" they both give me a sympathetic look. I see Ásta has noticed me and is making her way over and I whisper to them.

"And here comes the hanging onto the arm" and Sam got an idea and immediately clung to my arm and had tucker to grab my other one. I blinked and they smiled making me smile back .

"Just like old times" Tucker said.

"Now why don't we go have some fun" Sam said fist pumping with her other hand and we all laughed even though the music drowned out most of it.

Ásta was in front of us now and slightly glaring at Sam and Tucker cause we were all liked at the arms, but that passed and she spoke and I could see the looks Sam and tucker were giving her because they didn't understand Icelandic at all so they were surprised when I replied to her.

"Því miður Ásta en þau eru vinir mínir frá Ameríku og mig langar að ná þeim" _Sorry Ásta but they're my friends from America and i'd like to catch up with them_ she looked a bit sad at that but then her glare returned slightly in Sam's direction.

"Er hún kærastan þín?" _Is she your girlfriend?_ she said and I had to laugh at that.

"Hún var en við vorum vinir áður og við bæði ljóst að við gætum bara elska hvert annað eins og vini og ekki nokkrum" _She was but we were friends before that and we both realized we could only love each other as friends and not a couple_ at that she stopped glaring and brightened a bit at the though that she still had a chance, she didn't at all, my heart still belongs to Dash.

So she left with the hope of dating me one day and I sighed at her telling Sam and Tucker what we said and Sam laughed at the part of her asking if she was my girlfriend

"We were" Sam started to say

"But we realized we only love echo her as friends" I finished and she nodded.

"So what do you say we go show these Icelanders how Americans dance" Tucker said and we laughed heading closer to the dancing people.

I caught a glimpse of Dash with Paulina, he looked happy and I had to stop and smile sadly at him even if he didn't see it, I didn't notice that Ásta did though and thought I was looking at Paulina. Sam pulled me closer to where the throne was and I saw my parents conversing with the teachers that came on the trip and my current teachers, I motioned Sam and Tucker to follow me and since a lot of other kids were sitting around or standing around the seats. My parents saw me and waved me over, I sighed as Sam and Tucker followed me. Once I was there my mother put her hand on my shoulder and pulled her to her side in a side hug, I smiled

"This is our son Danny" she said and I saw Mr. Lancer's eyes widen and his jaw drop along with the other teachers from my old school.

"We don't know if the news of his return has hit America yet, but he is our son and the lost prince of Iceland" I just smile shyly at my old teachers.

"Well this is a surprise Mr. Fenton" Lancer said and I flinched a bit at the last name which caused him to blink in surprise.

"You see the Fenton's were the ones who stole our son" my dad said and lancer apologized about that, I still haven't gotten used to the new last name yet.

Once my mom let me go I went over to my seat and sat down in it, Sam and Tuck standing in front of me. I saw most of the kids who where hanging around stare at me with either shock or disgust that I was sitting in the Prince's chair and I glared at them slightly.

"I don't think they know that this is your chair Danny" Tucker said noticing the stares too and I sighed.

"Yeah I know, most people don't know yet or are still getting used to the fact that a kid like me is going to be the next one to rule the country" I said sighing.

"How do you do it Tuck?" he just shrugged and smiled.

"I just do what I can and help the people now that the hero isn't there, I've had to come up with a lot of excuses as to why Phantom's suddenly gone" at that I flinched and sighed again.

"So what did you tell them?" I asked.

"That your away helping other nations with their ghost problems, which is kind of true" I smiled and nodded sitting up from the slouch I was in and stood and slung my arms over their shoulders.

"But were together for the moment so lets have some fun like normal teenagers for once and not worry about Ghost hunting" I said and they agreed as we headed to the dance floor.

I only let Ásta dance with me once and the rest was either dancing with Sam, my mom or both my friends. That is until I accidentally backed into Dash. He turned and was glaring till he saw it was me.

"Fenton? Is that you?" again I flinched at the reminder of who stole me.

"Please don't call me Fenton Dash" I said in a whisper but he heard it

"Why? Something happen?" I was about to tell him when Ásta came over again and I had to hide the scowl and deathlier I was giving her in my mind.

"Danny, foreldrar þínir eru að leita að þér, þeir vilja segja öllum hér að þú hafir verið að finna" _Danny, your parents are looking for you, they want to tell everyone here that you've been found_ she said smiling and I face palmed which freaked her out since she never saw it before and I saw Dash looking confused so I sighed and turned back to Dash.

"Excuse me Dash but I need to go" I said and I turned away and as I started walking towards Ásta Dash stopped me by grabbing my wrist. This made me gasp and look at him, Ásta gasped in shock that Dash was touching the prince.

"You'll come back, right?" he asked looking a bit scared, at this I blinked and turned my body towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah i'll come find you when I come back" he nodded and let go of my wrist and I walked past Ásta and as I was walking my parents saw me and decided that they would start announcing my return. I didn't hear most of it as I walked so when I heard:

"Danny, My son, and Prince of Iceland has been safely returned to us" and felt my fathers hand on my shoulder did I realize I was standing beside them and everyone from Casper High either stared wide eyed, fainted, or in Sam and Tuckers case just smile at me.

I looked up at my father and he smiled at me and patted my back as he made the music come back on. I now dreaded going out there to find Dash but I did anyway. It took me a while to find him out in the garden sitting on the fountain edge. I smiled walking over to him, I stood in front of him for a while un aware that Ásta followed me and was now hiding behind a tree. I hesitantly reached out to tap his shoulder and once I did he jumped and since I was close to him we both ended up landing in the fountain, I ended up on top of him, I blushed redder than Dan Phantoms eyes. I got off him.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to" I said and he shook his head.

"N-no Dan- Prince im sorry for dragging you into the water with me" I blinked at him in surprise and I started laughing, he looked at me with a raised brow.

"1. You have a lily pad on your head" at that he blushed and pulled it off.

"and 2. You don't have to call me Prince Dash, just Danny is fine" I said trying to stop laughing and he just smiled in a bit of embarrassment.

"Sorry, its just when I heard, I figured it be more polite to call you prince than as Danny" I smiled at him the smile I used to give him. I saw his eyes widen a bit and he clutched his head, I blinked and crawled over to him.

"Dash are you ok?" he shook his head a bit but then nodded. What shocked me was when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him, I stared at him with wide eyes as he looked at me back with soft ones.

"I am now" he said and then kissed me. We both didn't see the flash from around the bush.

"What are you doing, there having a moment Tucker" I heard Sam hiss in a whisper as Tucker smiled and waved his camera.

"He'll thank me for this later" he said and I lost my focuses to use my ghost hearing as Dash pulled me even closer to him.

My eyes slipped closed and my hands moved to where I always had them when Dash kissed me, on his chest. Ásta seeing this got angered and thought me putting my hands on his chest meant I was going to push him away, boy was she ever wrong. Dash finally pulled away and I let him hold me as I had a slight dazed look on my face but it eventually faded. I started blushing and my heart raced like mad, I covered my mouth with one hand and Dash smiled.

"When you smiled at me like that Danny, it was the thing that made that wall shatter and everything came back. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm so sorry I forgot about what we had. Though I don't know why I did, what we had was the best thing that ever happened to me, do you know that? You're the first person that I've ever loved this much. Everyone else I dated I though was the one till I looked at you in High School. I saw how much you had grown from when I last saw you in grade Five."

I couldn't hold it back I started crying the tears wouldn't stop as Dash had said and kept saying things that made my heart just melt. He brushed most of my tears away as I clung to his hands.

"Your Beautiful Danny, do you know that. You're the most Beautiful person I've laid eyes on" at that I laughed and smiled still letting the tears fall down my face.

He pulled me to him in a hug and I buried my face into his shoulder still crying and I clung to him not ever wanting to lose him again, he held me tightly to him. Ásta was downright pissed now that not only had Dash stolen what she thought was my first kiss but had the nerve to make me cry and hold me as I did so. I heard a twig snap with my hearing and I snapped my head up and dash looked at me.

"Did you hear something?" I nodded.

"Yeah a twig snapping, either someone's coming or someone's been watching us" he frowned a bit but he stood taking me with him bridal style.

I let out a surprised gasp and wrapped my arms around his neck as I blushed and Ásta saw the blush on my face. She finally revealed herself to us and I could tell she was the one watching for she was glaring with such venom at Dash, I in turn glared at her stepping in front of Dash, her glare softened a bit to that of surprise and shock that I was glaring at her.

"Hver er hann að þér Danny" _Who is he to you Danny_ she yelled.

"Hata að brjóta það til þín Ásta en mér líkar ekki stelpur" _Hate to break it to you Ásta but I don't like girls_ at this she fully lost the glare and looked at me in confusion, I sighed and crossed my arms stating outright

"Ég er hommi, sem þýðir að ég eins og krakkar" _I'm gay, meaning I like guys_ she took a step back and I saw the realization hit her square in the face, meaning she knew I never liked her or had feelings to return for her.

"Og þessi strákur á bak við mig er kærastinn minn, og hefur verið í nokkur ár" _And this guy behind me is my Boyfriend, and has been for several years_ at that she looked down and ran, most likely ran to her car to go home.

"Það var dálítið sterk finnst þér ekki?" _That was a bit harsh don't you think?_ I gasped as I heard Dash speak to me in Icelandic. I turned to him in surprise.

"Y-you speak Icelandic?" I said and he smiled.

"Only learned it because of you" I smiled then my eyes widened.

"So you heard when Ásta said my-"

"Parents wanted to tell everyone you were the prince" I blushed as he finished my sentence.

"Yeah, but I tried to hid my surprise when I asked if you were coming back" I smiled and Dash moved some of my wet bangs out of my face and I pushed is back into its usual style though ill have to admit, I like when Dash has his hair down, he looks down right handsome, though I didn't voice this.

We both walked in seeing that most of the people had left except for Sam, Tucker and Kwan. Kwan was the first to notice Dash and I walking in together smiling, happy and Dash's arm around my waist. He told the rest and they looked over and smiled.

"Finally he remembered" we heard Kwan say and we both looked at him surprised and laughed.

"Yeah, all it took was for Danny to smile at me the way he used to and the black wall shattered" Dash said and I blushed looking away a bit.

Soon after Sam and Tucker headed up the Guest Room they were staying in and Kwan headed out to the bus. I looked at Dash.

"You aren't going back to the hotel?" he looked at me surprised.

"You just got me back and now your trying to get rid of me, thats harsh" he said with mock hurt and I chuckled at that.

"I told Kwan that I wanted to stay with you the night" I blushed and smiled

"No need for a guest room, Sam and Tuck have both filled so I guess you'll be sleeping with me" I said smiling and he blushed as I took is hand and lead him to my room.

"But first we need showers before we catch a cold, I have a big enough shower that we could have one together" I said smiling at him, he blushed redder and I laughed a bit and didn't notice my parents watching us with smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry i havent updated for a while. ive been busy with work suddenly calling me in and doing wedding invitations for my mom and dad's (finaly) wedding. so heres the chapter and i will warn you guys ahead of time that Chapter 6 will be the "Love Making" part and its going to be the whole chapter so if you dont like reading that or are uncomfortable reading it then please wait till Chapter 7 you wont miss much from 6 :/ anyways enough of me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Once we reached my room dash was speechless, I saw him looking around as I took off the jacket part of the outfit leaving my black undershirt on and took off the boots. I saw him stop by my desk and he whistled, I turned to look at him and saw him looking at the crown I never wore. I smiled and walked over to him and he looked at me and smiled.

"It's a beautiful crown, but not as beautiful as you though" he said kissing my cheek and I smiled tracing my fingers over the jewels of my crown. He took my hand in his and I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I love you Danny" I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Dash Baxter" I said and he chuckled.

"We should have the shower now, we don't want to get sick" I said and he nodded and I helped him out of the jacket.

He told me to go in first and he'd join me shortly. I entered the shower and turned on the hot water letting his my already cold body making steam flow off my body as I stood under the running water waiting for the heat to penetrate my bones and core. I didn't hear Dash come in so I gasped when I felt his fingers trace a scar on my back. I turned my head to him and he was looking at the scar with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he sighed.

"I hate this one" he said retracing the scar. I sigh and turn fully taking his hand.

"Dash that was a long time ago" I said.

"I know but… I cant stop hating my self over it, I wish I wasn't so weak back then, if I wasn't you wouldn't have been hurt" I frowned and rested my head on Dash's now bare chest.

My eyes closed as I remember how Dan broke free, how he came after me for Revenge, learning I was In love with Dash and using him to get to me. I remember how Dan got ready to kill Dash, how I used myself as a shield to protect Dash, the sheering pain the blow gave me, I know that I blacked out and awoke to Dan back in the thermos thanks to Sam and Tucker. Dash snapped me out of the memory as he placed his ands on my shoulder and I looked up opening my eyes.

"I should have been the one to protect you, I want to be strong enough to protect you instead of you being the protector, I want to protect you for once" he said and I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me and pulled me close forgetting we were both not wearing anything and our hips hit each other and we both gasp and pull away from the kiss blushing.

"Sorry" Dash said and I smiled.

"It's fine" I said blushing, I don't know where that feeling came from but it felt good and liked it for some reason.

"Lets finish the shower before we become raisins" Dash said and I laughed nodding.

Several times Dash and I would brush each others skin sending jolts threw us both, it wasn't till the end of the shower did I realize why it felt good when our hips were together, it was the pleasure from being turned on. I blushed at that and Dash had the same feeling, and I knew the moment he wrapped his arms around my bare waist and pulled me to him and I felt his member so close to my skin, I knew that Dash couldn't hide or hold it back any longer. But were we ready for that next step? I don't know if I was ready quite yet. I gasped when Dash suddenly pinned me to the Shower wall, my hands above my head and his lips on mine. I kissed back without thinking that he'd take it as an ok to do what he wanted to. So when I felt his hands slide down to my thighs and his mouth move to kiss down my jaw was when I gasped.

"Dash stop" I said and he didn't hear me.

"Dash…" I said again a bit louder and yet he still didn't hear. I gasped when he reached my neck and started kissing it softly.

"DASH STOP!" I yelled and that seemed to snap him out of whatever daze was controlling him, he gasped and looked at me.

"Danny, I'm so sorry I-I don't know what happened, I just…" he trailed off looking away ashamed.

"Got lost in the moment" I finished for him and he nodded. He realized the position he put me in and blushed trying to control himself.

I tried to move my arms but Dash had a strong grip on them. I had to turn my wrist and hands intangible to bring them down for I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers. He realized my wrists were no longer in his grasp and saw my hands become tangible again.

"Sorry" he said and brought his own arm down and he left the shower grabbing a towel for both of us.

He tossed me mine and then left the bathroom. I stood there with the towel in my hands staring at the door that Dash had just gone threw, I sighed and stepped out and looked in the mirror, I gasped when I saw the mark Dash left on my neck. I reached up and touched it lightly and gasped when it sent a warm feeling threw my body, I felt myself blush and I placed my hand over it. I towel dried my hair and then wrapped it around my lower body as I headed for the door. I was reaching for the handle when I heard Dash talking.

"Good one Baxter, you almost raped your boyfriend" I heard him mumble to himself.

"I cant believe I did that… I knew Danny wouldn't want to have Sex yet….its to early for that….we just got back together of course its to early for Sex.." I then heard him sigh.

"Why am I even talking to myself about this" I frowned and decided not to open the door.

So I just phased threw it and Quietly walked to the bed where Dash was now sitting his hair combed back, his usual outfit on minus the jacket…..my eyes widened.

'Of course he doesn't have it he gave it to me idiot' I said in my head.

I decided to quietly approach him, I floated over the bed as to not make movement, I let my arms slip around his shoulders and neck as I eventually floated down onto the bed my bare chest against his back and my head resting against one of his shoulders, I felt him relax and his hands come up to touch mine, I turned my head to him as he did and our faces were inches apart and I smiled.

"In my mind we never stopped dating Dash" I said and kissed him, he kissed me back with so much passion I almost melted right there. When we parted I was suddenly on my back and Dash was above me, his hands on either side of my head, I blinked and blushed.

"D-Dash?" I said with a breathless voice after that kiss.

"I don't think I can hold back anymore. I've wanted to take the next step for a while before I lost my memory and now its all pilling up to the point where I cant stop it" he said and I blushed a deep crimson.

I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, I didn't it expect it to be this soon, so I sighed and looked at Dash in the eyes.

"Are you absolutely shure you want to do this right now" I said and he looked back at my eyes, I could see he was fighting with himself to say the right thing.

"Yes" he finally said and I nodded.

"Then well take the next step, you deserve it after all this waiting" I said smiling, and that's when I knew, yes I was ready for this next step in our relationship.


End file.
